


malapit na ako

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Consensual, Engineer Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, First Time, Kissing, LDR-ish, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RIP thesis ni Kei, Taglish dialogue, University Student Tsukishima Kei, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bc consent is sexc, di ako makarelate kaya sinulat ko na lang ha ha, lambingan and chukchakan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Walang oras na hindi nangungulila si Kei sa kanyang Tetsu.Subalit nitong mga nakaraang buwan ay tila lalo itong lumala. Hindi na bata si Kei para hindi malaman ang konsepto ng pakikipagtalik. Magtatatlong taon na sila ni Tetsurou kaya’t normal naman siguro na magnasa siya, ‘di ba?Napangiti si Kei nang maalala ang nalalapit na pag-uwi ng kanyang mahal noon ding araw na iyon. Sa gabi ng pagbabalik ni Tetsu, nais nang gawan ng paraan ni Kei ang namumuong tensyon sa pagitan nila ng kasintahan.Noong oras na iyon ay humantong siya sa isang desisyon.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	malapit na ako

**Author's Note:**

> loe po 👋🏼
> 
> first fanfic ko po ito kaya im shy hihi sorry din po sa title ala na ko maisip HAHA
> 
> *kinabahan* anw pls enjoy ha ha

Mag-iisang oras nang nakatingin si Kei sa dokumentong nasa kanyang laptop ngunit halos wala nang maproseso ang kanyang isip.

Ilang buwan na rin niya itong pangunahing sakit ng ulo. Ilang beses niya na rin halos itong iniyakan dahil sa pagod at haba ng oras na iginugol niya sa paggagalugad sa iba’t ibang aklatan at lugar para makakuha ng maayos na datos.  
  


_Mahirap lang ‘to, hindi imposible._

  
Pero sa puntong ‘to, alam niyang hindi niya na kaya pang ipagpatuloy ang gawain ngayong araw at dapat na siyang makinig sa nais ng katawan na magpahinga.

Dagdag pa sa kanyang problema ay ang boyfriend niyang ilang linggo nang wala sa kanilang apartment para sa trabaho. Hindi na ito ang unang beses na hindi sila magkakasama sa matagal na panahon. May mga araw na pareho silang abala sa kani-kanilang mga gawain — si Kei sa kanyang mga klase at undergrad thesis at si Tetsurou sa kanyang trabaho bilang isang chemical engineer.

Ngunit kahit pa sabihing nasanay na si Kei sa schedule nilang madalas ay ayaw magtugma, hindi pa rin niya maiiwasan ang lungkot na dulot ng pagkalayo sa lalaki.

Araw-araw nasa puso ni Kei ang kasintahan. Laman ng kanyang isip ang matatamis na ngiti ni Tetsurou na nakareserba lang para kay Kei at ang mga biro ng binata na madalas ay hindi naman nakakatawa pero dahil sa tawa niya ay nahahawa na rin si Kei. Madalas din na hindi namamalayan ng dalaga na para sa tatlong tao siya naghahanda imbis na para sa isa lamang (dalawang bahagi lagi para sa matakaw na si Tetsu).

Bawat sulok ng kanilang tahanan ay sagana sa mga alaala nilang magkasintahan. Ang mga pader na silang dalawa ang nagpintura, ang kanilang malaking sofa na binili ni Tetsu sa FB Marketplace sa halagang 2 150 pesos lamang (“Walang patay sa loob niyan, Tsukki. Ano ba.”), ang mga damit nilang nakatambak sa mga upuan sa kwarto nila, maging ang sirang estante sa kanilang kusina na aksidenteng nasipa ni Tetsurou dahil nakakita siya ng ipis.

Walang oras na hindi nangungulila si Kei sa kanyang Tetsu.

Subalit nitong mga nakaraang buwan ay tila lalo itong lumala. Hindi na bata si Kei para hindi malaman ang konsepto ng pakikipagtalik. Magtatatlong taon na sila ni Tetsurou kaya’t normal naman siguro na magnasa siya, ‘di ba?

Kahit sinong may mata, ayon sa mga kaibigan at pamilya ni Kei, ay hindi maipagkakailang tunay na magandang lalaki si Tetsurou (‘wag lang titignan ang buhok niyang laging mukhang pugad, ayon kay Kei at sa maraming tao). Mula sa mga mata niyang mapungay ngunit makinang at laging mapagmatiyag, sa matangos nitong ilong, manipis na labi na laging nakangisi at may nakaabang na mga banat, hanggang sa malalawak na balikat at sa mahahaba at malalakas nitong braso at binti. At ang kanyang mga kamay…

Namula ang pisngi ni Kei sa memorya ng malalaking kamay. Matagal-tagal nang laman ng pantasiya niya ang partikular na bahaging ‘yon ni Tetsu.

Sa malalamig na gabing hindi niya kapiling ang nobyo ay dinadalaw si Kei sa panaginip ng mapupusok na larawan ng binata — ang maiinit nitong kamay na hinihimas ang kanyang dibdib at mga binti o ‘di kaya’y ang mahahabang daliri nito na labas-masok sa kanyang basang ari.

Kusang ibinuka ng dalaga ang mga hita at napapikit habang hinahawakan ang sarili. Ang dokumentong kanyang binabasa para sa thesis ngayo’y tuluyan nang kinalimutan. Habang tumatagal ang kanilang relasyon ay mas lalong nag-aalab ang pagnanasa ni Kei na makaramdam ng higit pa sa maiinit na halik.

Batid niya rin na nagpipigil lamang si Tetsurou para sa kanya dahil sa pangakong paghihintay hangga’t handa na sila pareho. Kapag nakikita niya ang matigas na umbok sa pantalon ni Tetsurou tuwing matapos nilang hagkan ang isa’t isa ay hindi niya mapigilang isipin kung ano ang pakiramdam nito sa kanyang bibig o sa loob niya.

Kung hindi lang dahil sa hiya ay matagal nang sinakyan ni Kei ang lalaki at ikinuskos ang sarili sa kahabaan nito.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay hindi na napigilan ni Kei na marating ang kanyang rurok at mapaiyak nang malakas. Sa kabila ng pansamantalang ginhawa ay tila ‘di pa rin kuntento ang dalaga. Nais niya nang makita at maramdaman ang kasintahan.

Alam ni Kei na napangungunahan lang siya ng hiya kahit na gustung-gusto niya nang angkinin siya ni Tetsurou at maranasan ang kakaibang kaligayahan bunsod ng pag-iisa ng katawan sa iyong mahal.

Napangiti si Kei nang maalala ang nalalapit na pag-uwi ng kanyang mahal noon ding araw na iyon. Sa gabi ng pagbabalik ni Tetsu, nais nang gawan ng paraan ni Kei ang namumuong tensyon sa pagitan nila ng kasintahan.

Noong oras na iyon ay humantong siya sa isang desisyon.

\----------

Tatlumpu’t apat na minuto makalipas ang alas otso ng gabi nang tumawag si Tetsurou at sinabing malapit na raw siya sa kanilang tahanan. Mabilis itong sinagot ni Kei at kaagad na binaba ang telepono. Hindi maikakailang nasasabik na talaga siya sa pagdating ng binata.

Una ay nilinis niya ang buong apartment (lalo ang kanilang kwarto) at pagkatapos ay nagluto ng masarap na hapunan (panay paborito ni Tetsu dahil panigurado’y gutom siya). Matapos ang paghahanda ay naligo na rin ang dalaga sa banyo kung saan ay nagtagal siya nang husto sa pag-aayos ng kanyang sarili. Hindi niya akalaing darating siya sa punto ng buhay niya na mag-aahit siya sa ibaba pero eto na siya ngayon.

Pinasalamatan niya rin sa kanyang isip ang mga kaibigan na nagbigay sa kanya noong nakaraang Christmas party nila ng isang box ng condoms at tatlong bote ng lube. Mabuti na lang at magkakaroon na ito ng gamit.

_May silbi rin pala yung mga kagaguhan nila Hinata._

Mga ilang minuto matapos ang alas nuebe nang dumating na ang pinakahihintay ni Kei, ang taong ilang linggo niya ring inaabangan ang pag-uwi. Hindi sapat ang chats at video calls upang palitan ang pisikal, ngayo’y nasa harapan niya na. Kahit na mukhang pagod ay malaki pa rin ang ngiti at masayang papalapit upang siya’y yakapin.

Hindi na nakapaghintay si Kei at halos talunin na ang distansya sa pagitan nila ni Tetsurou para lang mailagay ang sarili sa pamilyar nitong mga bisig.

“Uy, na-miss niya ko.” Tumawa ang binata nang makita kung gaano kasabik ang kasintahan sa kanyang pagdating.

“Ano naman kung oo?” Hindi na itinanggi pa ng dalaga. Mas lalong humigpit ang pagyakap nila sa isa’t isa.

Inangat ni Kei nang bahagya ang ulo at ngumuso kay Tetsurou. “Ang tagal mong umuwi. ‘La ako ka-cuddle.”

Hinalikan ni Tetsurou ang noo ng kanyang nagtatampong kasintahan. “Sorry, love. Sobrang busy kasi talaga sa work. Pero weekend naman bukas. Babawi talaga ako sa ‘yo, hmm? Gusto mo tulungan kita sa thesis mo?”

“...Ewan ko sa ‘yo.” Napatawa na lang muli si Tetsu.

Alam nilang pareho na hindi seryoso ang ‘pagtatampo’ ni Kei kaya’t nanatili silang magkayapos hangga’t sa kumalas na si Kei at niyaya si Tetsurou na kumain.

Si Tetsu naman ngayon ang ngumuso sa kasintahan. “Sabi ko sa ‘yo mauna ka na kumain kasi late na eh. Babe naman.”

“Ikaw na nga gustong sabayan, ayaw mo pa.”

“I told you not to wait for me na, ‘di ba?” Paalala kay Kei ng lalaki. “Gusto ko lang naman kumakain ka on time. Lagi ka nang puyat tapos ‘di ka pa kumakain sa oras.”

Bumuntong hininga si Kei. Minsan hindi niya alam kung kuya niya ba si Tetsurou o boyfriend. Sa ganitong pagkakataon lumalabas ang dalawang taong agwat nito sa kanya.

“You talk too much. Just eat na lang, mahal. It’s my choice na sabayan ka kasi gusto ko. Weird din naman mauna tapos papanoorin kita kumain after. Also, minsan na nga lang tayo kakain nang sabay eh…” sagot niya, pabulong na binanggit ang huling pangungusap.

Narinig ito ni Tetsurou kaya’t hinawakan na lang niya ang kamay ni Kei at humingi muli ng tawad.

“I get where you’re coming from, Kei. Nag-aalala lang talaga ‘ko kasi ayokong nagugutom ka sa paghihintay sa ‘kin. I’m so sorry, love. I never get to spend as much time with you.”

Tumingin si Kei sa kanya at ngumiti nang bahagya. “No, don’t apologize. ‘Di naman natin talaga maiiwasan na busy talaga tayo pareho at maraming ginagawa. Para sa pangarap, right?” Tumango si Tetsurou at ibinalik ang maliit na ngiti.

“About naman sa pagkain, ‘wag ka mag-alala dahil kumakain ako nang tama sa oras kahit wala ka. Sinasabi ko naman sa ‘yo, ‘di ba? Ayoko lang na everytime you go home eh kakain ka nang mag-isa. Yun na yon, please. ‘Wag na tayo magtalo sa harap ng masarap kong luto.”

“You mean yung takeout ng favorite kong fastfood meals na ininit mo kanina?” Asar ni Tetsurou sa dalaga.

“What did I say, mahal? ‘Wag na magtalo, ‘di ba? Tahimik ka na lang dyan and eat your fried siomai.”

Napahalakhak na lang si Tetsu sa mga salita ni Kei at masayang bumalik sa pagkain. Matagal din mula nang huling marinig ni Kei ang tawang iyon na hindi nagmumula sa telepono o kanyang laptop.

Pansamantala niyang nakalimutan ang mga problemang bumabagabag sa kanya (thesis, thesis, at thesis). Tanging alam niya lang sa ngayon ay narito na ang kanyang iniibig at buhay na muli ang bawat sulok ng kanilang maliit na tahanan.

Ipinagpatuloy nila ang pag-ubos sa lahat ng pagkaing binili niluto ni Kei.

\---------

Matapos nilang kumain ay dumiretso na si Tetsurou sa kanilang banyo upang maligo. Habang nasa palikuran ay naghilamos at nagsepilyo muli si Kei. Bumalik siya sa kanilang kwarto upang magbihis ng kanyang napiling pantulog sa gabing iyon.

Umaasa siyang maaakit si Tetsu sa itsura niya. Kahit palaging sinasabi nito sa kanya kung gaano siya kaperpekto sa paningin ng lalaki, hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Kei ang makadama ng kaunting kaba sa gagawin.

Hindi niya namalayan ang pagtigil ng tubig at paglabas ni Tetsurou sa palikuran. Agad binuksan ni Kei ang ilaw sa gilid ng kanilang higaan at umupo sa kama. Umasta siyang may tinitignan sa kanyang cellphone habang hinihintay si Tetsurou.

Samantala, pumasok na si Tetsurou sa loob na nakasuot lamang ng sweatpants at tinutuwalyahan ang buhok. Hindi namalayan ni Kei na napatulala ang lalaki sa itsura niya. Nagpapanggap pa rin siyang abala sa kanyang cellphone nang maramdaman niyang tumabi sa kanya si Tetsurou. May kaunti pa ring kaba ngunit mas nanaig ang paghahangad niya.

Nang iangat ni Kei ang mga mata mula sa screen at inalis ang kanyang salamin ay nakita niyang pinagmamasdan siyang maigi ni Tetsurou. Ramdam niya ang malagkit na titig nito sa kanyang leeg at dibdib pababa sa hubad niyang mga hita’t binti.

Namula siya nang bahagya sa init ng tingin ng binata. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin kaya’t inilapit niya nang kaunti ang kanyang mukha kay Tetsurou at tinignan ang mga labing matagal niyang ‘di na nahahalikan.

“Love, wait…are you sure? We don’t have to do this kung ‘di ka pa ready—”

Hinarang ni Kei ang mga susunod na salita mula sa labi ng binata gamit ang hintuturo. “I want to do this, Tetsu. Matagal ko na ‘to pinag-iisipan. And now, I’m finally sure na gusto ko ‘to gawin with you. T-That is kung gusto mo rin at sigurado ka rin sa ‘kin…”

Nagulat ang lalaki sa pagtatapat ni Kei. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long too, Kei. Babe, you have no idea how happy I am, hearing you say that you feel the same.” Mas inilapit pa ni Tetsurou ang mukha sa nobya hanggang sa maramdaman nila ang hininga sa labi ng isa’t isa.

“Isa pa. Lagi akong sigurado pagdating sa ‘yo, mahal ko. Tandaan mo ‘yan.”

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Kei nang pinaglapit ni Tetsurou ang kanilang mga labi. Uhaw na hinalikan ng binata si Kei na para bang ilang taon siyang hindi nakainom at ang labi ni Kei ay tubig.

Makalat ang mga unang pagtatagpo ng kanilang mga bibig. Ang galaw nito’y nakasunod lamang sa muwestra ng kanilang mga damdaming naipon sa ilang araw nilang magkahiwalay. Bawat paghagod ng dila nila’y desperado na matikman ang isa’t isa.

Ang matamis na paglalapat ng kanilang mga bibig, ang mariing pagkagat ni Tetsurou sa labi ng dalaga, ang maingat na paghawak ni Tetsurou sa kanyang mukha, maging ang pakiramdam ng laway na nagkokonekta sa kanila pagkatapos — sobrang saya muling maranasan ito lahat.

Ilang minuto nilang ninamnam ang pagbabalik sa piling ng minamahal. Ang mga tunog na nililikha nila ay nalulunok ng bawat isa at nagtutulak pa lalo sa kanilang tumuloy. Sa maikling panahong ito ay ramdam na kagad ni Kei ang init sa kanyang ibaba. Dahan-dahan siyang kumawala sa hawak ng nobyo, parehong hapo mula sa paghahalikan.

“Tetsu, let’s go all the way tonight. P-Please.” Alam ni Kei kung gaano kauhaw na siyang pakinggan ngunit wala na siyang pakialam.

Hinaplos ni Tetsurou ang mukha ni Kei at nakita kung gaano ka-seryoso ang dalaga sa hiling nito. “O-Okay, love. Basta kung naisipan mong ayaw mo pala o kung ‘di ka kumportable, tell me, hmm? Okay lang tumigil.”

“Yes, love. Thank you.” Mabilis na tumango si Kei at tuluyan nang ihiniga ang sarili sa kama. Ang mahabang buhok niya’y naalis na mula sa pagkakapuyod nito at tila maputlang ginto na bumuhos sa mga unan. Kanyang basa at mapupulang labi’y bahagyang nakabukas upang habulin ang kanyang hininga.

Ilang segundong pinagmasdan ng binata ang marikit na larawan na iyon ng kanyang nobya — lalo ang pagtaas at pagbaba ng kanyang dibdib. Habang si Kei naman ay muling namula sa atensyon na nakukuha mula sa lalaki at mahigpit na napahawak sa kobrekama.

“Ba’t ganyan ka makatingin…” biro ni Kei kay Tetsurou, sinusubukan pakalmahin ang mabilis na takbo ng kanyang puso.

_Pucha_ , batid niya sa isipan. _‘Di na ‘ko makapaghintay._

Ibinaling ng binata ang tingin nito sa makikinang na mata ng kasama. “Sobrang ganda mo tangina.”

Bumitaw si Kei at muling tumangan sa mga braso ni Tetsurou nang pumaibabaw ang nobyo at hinalikan muli ang dalaga, mas banayad at parang kinakabisado ang hugis ng labi ni Kei. Kada mabagal na pagpasok ng dila sa bibig ni Kei ay lalong nagpapainit sa kanyang kalooban.

Iniangat niya ang mga kamay patungo sa balikat ng binata at dinala sa likuran ng ulo nito upang mas mapalalim ang kanilang halik. Napakapit nang mahigpit si Kei sa buhok ni Tetsurou nang bumaba ang bibig nito patungo sa leeg ng dalaga.

Hindi niya na nakontrol ang ungol na kumawala sa bibig nang kagatin ni Tetsurou ang kurba ng leeg at balikat; ang pansamantalang sakit ay pinunan ng ginhawa ng mahusay na dila. Mas napahigpit ang hawak ni Kei sa buhok ni Tetsurou nang tumigil ang lalaki sa kanyang dibdib na nakatakip pa.

Suot ni Kei ang isang puting t-shirt ng binata na kupas na at alam niyang maluwag sa kanya upang matampok ang kanyang balagat at ang mahaba at payat niyang leeg at mga balikat. Tanaw rin mula sa manipis na tela ang hulma ng kanyang maliliit na suso na parang nakikiusap na masahin at matikman na.

Unti-unting inilapit ni Tetsurou ang kanang kamay sa balakang ng kasintahan. Ang kanyang mga mata’y ‘di umaalis sa mukha ni Kei upang malaman kung kumportable ba ang dalaga na mahawakan. Tumango nang kaunti si Kei, hudyat para kay Tetsurou na ipagpatuloy ang paghaplos sa kanya. Ipinasok ng binata ang kamay sa ilalim ng t-shirt ni Kei. Pakiramdam ni Kei ay sinisilaban ang bawat lapad ng balat na dinaraanan ng kamay at matakaw na tingin ni Tetsurou.

Napakagat si Kei sa kanyang daliri nang makita niyang iniangat ni Tetsurou ang t-shirt ng dalaga para ilahad ang kanyang mapuputing suso. Mas lalong siyang nanghina nang marahang pinisil at minasa ang mga ito ng nobyo, ‘di na nakontrol pa ang malaswang iyak na lumisan sa kanyang bibig. Ipinatong niya ang kamay sa mga braso ng kasintahan upang gabayan ito na mas diinan pa ang kanyang ginagawa.

Hindi rin napigilang mapahiyaw ng dalaga nang madiing sinipsip ng kasintahan ang kanyang utong habang nirorolyo sa magagaspang na daliri ang kabila.

“A-Ah, sige pa, Tetsu! _A-Ahh_!”

Napakuyom si Kei sa magulo niyang buhok habang nilalaro ng maiinit na haplos ni Tetsurou ang matitigas na umbok ng dalaga.

“ _Mmm_. Ansarap sarap mo, Kei…” halos iginaralgal ni Tetsurou sa dibdib ng nobya.

Mahusay na sinupsop ni Tetsurou ang mala-rosas na utong ni Kei, na para bang sanay na sanay at matagal niya na itong ginagawa sa kanya. Pinalibutan niya ng maliliit na halik at kagat ang paligid ng dibdib ni Kei na parang minamarkahan ito. Lahat ng ito’y malugod na tinanggap ni Kei.

Matapos laruin ang parehong suso sa kanyang bibig ay dumako na si Tetsurou sa pagmapa sa tiyan at tagiliran ng nobya — lumilikha ng apoy sa bawat linyang iginuguhit ng kanyang dila at bawat markang iniiwan ng mga labi. Ang bawat hikbi ng dalaga at pag-angat ng likuran nito mula sa higaan ang siyang nagtutulak kay Tetsurou na mas pasarapin pa ang karanasang ito para sa minamahal.

Nang makarating siya sa pagitan ng hita ni Kei, muli niyang itinuon ang tingin paitaas. Halos labasan na si Tetsurou sa tumambad sa kanya ang wasak na wasak na itsura ng kanyang Kei. Magulong nakalapag ang mapusyaw nitong buhok sa kanilang mga unan at mamula-mula mula ulo hanggang dibdib. Ang madalas na kalmado niyang mukha, ngayo’y naguguhitan ng mga luha sa mga pisngi at ang makapal niyang labi’y madulas na mula sa uhaw na pag-angkin kanina ng binata at sa bawat paghiyaw ni Kei sa sarap. Nakaangat pa rin ang lumang t-shirt hanggang leeg at kitang-kita ang dibdib ni Kei at ang mga namimintog na umbok sa ibabaw nito.

Halos umiyak si Kei nang nawala ang pakiramdam ng mahusay na bibig ni Tetsurou sa kanyang balat.

“Tangina, Tetsurou. B-Ba’t ka tumigil?” Reklamo ni Kei. “T-Tuloy mo lang.”

Hindi na nag-aksaya pa ng oras si Tetsurou at binuka niya ang mapuputing hita ng dalaga. Napansin niyang basang basa na ang panti nito. Kung ganito na kasabik si Kei nang hindi niya pa nahahawakan, paano pa kaya kung kakantutin niya na ito? Napakibot ang titi ni Tetsurou sa naisip.

_Kung hanggang saan lang niya gusto, yung lang ang pwede ko ibigay_ , paalala niya sa sarili habang ibinaba ang mukha sa dalaga.

Gulat na napapikit si Kei nang inilapat ni Tetsurou ang dila sa basang parte nang madiin, dahan-dahang dinilaan mula ibaba. Sa ibang sitwasyon ay baka mandidiri siya sa ginagawa ng binata ngunit ngayon ay mas lalo lang tumitindi ang kanyang libog para sa lalaki.

“Tetsurou…” wasak na tawag ni Kei sa nobyo. “ _Tetsuuu—Ah—_!”

“What do you want me to do, _Kei_?” Malalim na itinanong ni Tetsurou habang marahang hinihimas ang pagitan ng ari ni Kei gamit ang isang mahabang daliri. “Sabihin mo sa ‘kin, mahal.”

Sinubukang iangat ni Kei ang balakang upang ikuskos nang mas mabilis ang sarili sa daliri ni Tetsurou ngunit pinigilan siya ng isang malaking kamay sa kanyang kaliwang hita.

“Answer me, Kei.”

Bihirang gamitin ni Tetsurou ang tono na iyon lalo sa dalaga. Ngunit imbis na matakot ay kinilabutan si Kei sa saya. Ayaw niyang biguin ang kanyang Tetsurou at susunod siya sa utos nito.

Matamis niyang tinignan si Tetsurou at hinawakan ang kamay na humahaplos sa kanyang hita. “Eat me out and fuck me, _kuya_.”

Bahagyang nanlaki ang gintong mga mata ng nobyo pero ngumisi ito at dali-daling inalis ang salawal ni Kei. Wala nang panahon pa si Kei para mahiya dahil agad sinimulan ng nobyo ang paggalaw ng labi nito sa ari ni Kei.

Binuka nang husto ng binata ang puki ng dalaga para makita ang maselang parte na kanyang hinahanap. Hingal na hingal si Kei na kumapit sa buhok ng kasintahan at sa kanilang kobrekamang marumi na. Walang wala ito sa mga panaginip o gawa-gawang senaryo tuwing siya’y nagsasalsal. Iba ang sarap ‘pag sa tunay na tao na nagmula.

Tumirik ang mata ni Kei nang maramdaman ang dila ni Tetsurou na paulit-ulit na dumulas sa kanyang tilin at hindi na muli nakontrol pa ang mga ingay na lumalabas sa kanyang bibig. Ang kanyang balakang ay kusa nang umangat mula sa kama.

“ _Nngh_! F-Fuck, kuya— _Ahh_ —ang sarap! Sige p-pa sige paaa…”

Malugod namang pinagbigyan ni Tetsurou ang hiling ng kanyang mahal.

Bawat mahalay na tunog mula kay Kei ay dumidiretso sa titi ni Tetsurou na kanina pa matigas at tumutulo — halatang-halata na mula sa basang umbok sa kanyang pang-ibaba. Gustung-gusto niya na tirahin ang masikip at mainit na butas ng dalaga ngunit kailangan niya muna itong ihanda nang ‘di masaktan. Habang abala sa pagsipsip sa tilin ni Kei, dahan-dahang dinaliri ni Tetsurou si Kei upang luwagan ang ari nito.

“Mmm…you taste so fucking good, Kei. Tell me, mahal, are you always this wet everytime you play with yourself?”

“…O-Only when… _Ahh_ —‘m t-thinkin’ of— _Ahh_ —y-you, Tetsu ko…”

Nang mapansin ni Tetsurou na masyado na ito para kay Kei, inalis niya ang kanyang bibig at daliri sa ari ng dalaga. Halos umiyak si Kei sa pagkawala ng mainit na sensasyon sa kanyang sensitibong ari. Agad naman humingi ng tawad ang kanyang nobyo at hinalikan ang kanyang kamay.

“Sorry, babe. Akala ko ba kakantutin pa kita?” ani Tetsurou habang ibinababa ang kanyang sweatpants at boxers.

Napabuntong-hininga ang lalaki nang mailabas ang kanyang titi at marahang hinagod ito.

Nag-init lalo ang katawan ni Kei at napalunok nang makita ang katigasan ni Tetsurou — malaki at may dumadaloy na malinaw na likido mula sa ulo. Ilang ulit niya na ring pinagpantasyahan ang ari ng nobyo. Alam niya na malaki ito base sa nakikita niyang umbok tuwing napapalalim ang kanilang mga halik. Ngunit ‘di niya pa rin akalaing makikita niya ito at mararamdaman na sa wakas.

“Okay pa, mahal? Gusto mo pa rin ba?” Nag-aalalang tanong ng lalaki kay Kei.

Kinuha ni Kei ang malinis na kamay ng kasintahan at idinampi ang palad sa kanyang mukha.

“Nagulat lang ako sa…laki mo,” nahihiyang ipinagtapat ng dalaga na siyang ikinapula nila pareho. “Pero don’t worry. Gusto ko pa.”

Muling ibinalik ni Tetsurou ang mga daliri sa loob ni Kei, patuloy sa pagpapaluwag dito. Habang ang kabilang kamay ni Tetsurou ay umulit sa pagmasahe sa matigas na utong ng dalaga.

Nagdampi muli ang kanilang labi; mabagal at matamis ang kanilang paggalaw. Niyakap ni Kei si Tetsurou papalapit sa kanya at dahan-dahang hinaplos ang mga kamay sa dibdib at tiyan ng nobyo. Bawat daing ng lalaki sa kanyang bibig ay malugod niyang sinusunod.

Hinawakan ni Kei ang balakang ng binata at ginabayan ito patungo sa pawisan na ring hita ni Kei. Unti-unti ay kinuskos ni Tetsurou ang haba rito at napakapit nang matindi sa dalaga.

Ilang minuto rin na puro halinghing ng magkasintahan at ang mga basang tunog mula pagdulas ni Tetsurou sa loob ni Kei ang maririnig.

Nang kuntento na ang binata sa ginawa, mabagal niyang inalis ang apat na basang daliri at napatingin kay Kei.

“Tsukki, condoms—”

“Unang drawer sa kanan.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Tetsurou pero kinuha pa rin ang condoms at lube mula sa gilid ng kanilang higaan. “Hmm. Mukhang pinlano mo talaga ‘to, ah?”

Umirap lamang si Kei sa kanya at kinuha ang isang condom upang dali-daling alisin ang balot. Pero hanggang doon lamang siya dahil ‘di niya ito maisuot kay Tetsu. Nakangiti itong kinuha sa kanya ng kasintahan at itunuro kung paano ang tamang paglagay. Matapos ay pinahiran ni Tetsurou ng angkop na dami ng lube ang kanyang katigasan.

Samantala, pinagmasdang maigi ni Kei ang lalaki — mula sa gwapo at matatalas na anggulo ng kanyang mukha, sa matangkad at matikas nitong pangangatawan, sa makinis na balat nitong kayumanggi, hanggang sa makikisig nitong mga braso at hita.

_Swerte ko naman sa boyfriend ko_ , aniya sa sarili. Kung sasambitin ito ni Kei, panigurado ay sasabihin ng kasintahan na mas swerte siya kay Kei. Alam niyang hindi ito lagi magpapatalo sa kanya. Napangiti si Kei na napansin naman ni Tetsurou.

“Ba’t ka nakatawa dyan? May masama ka bang balak?”

“Wala lang. I feel happy, I guess.” Matimyas niyang nginitian ang binata. “Isa pa, mamaya mo na ‘ko asarin at bilisan mo na. Tampo pa ko, ‘di ba?”

Napatawa si Tetsu at marahang hinaplos ang mukha ni Kei bago isinampa sa balikat ang isang mahabang binti ng dalaga. Inihanda ni Tetsurou ang ari nito sa labas ng butas ni Kei.

“Kei, sabihin mo kung masakit ha?”

“Yes po, kuya Kuroo.”

Sandaling nagdilim ang paningin ng binata at napapisil sa hita ni Kei. Ngumisi lamang ang babae sa kanya at itinulak ang sarili sa ulo ng titi ni Tetsurou. Mabagal na pumasok ang nobyo upang masanay siya sa pakiramdam. Sa una, akala niya’y mawawarak na ang kanyang puki sa laki ng ari ng binata.

“Ang s-sikip mo, Kei…ang sarap. Putangina.”

Hindi naiwasan ni Kei na mapaungol sa mga salita ni Tetsurou na alam niya’y libog na libog na rin. Batid ni Kei na hanggang ngayon ay pinipigilan lang ni Tetsurou ang sarili na gumalaw na at angkinin na siya doon din.

Ang isa niyang kamay ay mahigpit ang kapit sa bisig ng binata at ang kabila’y nakakuyom sa kanyang unan. Dahan-dahang minamasahe ni Tetsurou ang kanyang hita at balakang upang tulungan siyang ibukas nang kalmado ang sarili.

“Hnghh…mahal, punung-puno ako sa titi mo…”

Hindi alam ni Kei kung imahinasyon ba o hindi ngunit naramdaman niyang mas lumaki pa si Tetsurou sa loob niya.

Kalauna’y kumalma na rin ang dalaga at nasanay rin sa lawak at hulma ni Tetsurou. Unti-unti niyang iginalaw ang manipis na balakang, ramdam ang bawat pagdulas ng titi ng nobyo sa kanyang kaloob-looban.

Ang imahe ng kasintahan sa ilalim niya ay muntik nang tumapos kay Tetsurou. Ang kanyang anghel — ngayo’y nakapikit, kagat ang rosas nitong labi at nakakapit sa mahalimuyak niyang buhok — ay kusang inaangat ang sarili upang kitain ang haba niya.

Sobrang sarap pagmasdan ang sabay na galaw ng kanilang mga balakang, ang paglabas-pasok ng kanyang kagustuhan sa masikip at basang lagusan ng dalaga, ang magandang mukha ng kanyang sinta na perpektong larawan ng ginhawa at pagmamahal.

Sa muling pagtatagpo ng kanilang mga labi ay inilahad nila lahat ng damdaming ‘di maipaparamdam ng salita lamang. Ang kanilang bawat hikbi at halinghing, sinasalo ng kanilang mga bibig. Ang bawat patak ng luha, pawis, at laway, pinaghahatian ng kanilang mga uhaw na katawan.

Habang tumatagal ay papalapit na rin ang sukdulan ng dalawa. Ang kanilang mga salita’y naghahalo na, kanilang iyak mas dumarami. Yakap ang isa’t isa, unang napasigaw si Kei habang inaabot ang kanyang rurok. At ‘di kalauna’y sinundan din ng kanyang sinta na mahigpit siyang niyakap habang inilalabas ang laman ng kanyang pagnanasa.

Pagod na humiga ang dalawa na hinahabol ngayon ang hininga. Tila hindi sila makapaniwala kung gaano sila kasaya — na parang pansamantalang nawala lahat ng masasama at napalitan ng memorya lamang ng gabi na ito.

Kuntento sa mga naganap, tumingin sila at ngumiti sa isa’t isa.

Ang problema at mga gawain ay wala muna sa kanilang isip. Sapagkat ang tanging laman nito ay ang kawalan na ng pangungulila dahil sa wakas ay malapit na muli ang kanilang minamahal.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so ayon natapos nga
> 
> THANK YOU KUNG NAKAABOT KA DITO! Sana po ay masarap ang ulam niyo habangbuhay~
> 
> sorry din po kung meron mang typos at sa sabog kong pagsulat
> 
> ayon po maaari din po ba malaman ang inyong tots 👉🏼👈🏼 (pero say it nicely kasi iyakin po ako HAHA)
> 
> thanks ulit!! 💛


End file.
